Tuberculosis remains the world's leading infectious cause of death, and the rise of multidrug resistant tuberculosis and the interaction of the TB and AIDS epidemics worldwide are creating a public health threat of massive proportions. A major development in advancing tuberculosis control globally has been the establishment of the Tuberculosis Trials Consortium (TBTC), a CDC-funded international consortium which conducts clinical trials aimed at defining and improving therapy for latent tuberculosis infection, active tuberculosis, and tuberculosis in HIV-infected populations. The TBTC has become the successor to the legendary British Medical Research Council's Tuberculosis Research Unit. Crucial to the continuing success of this consortium will be the recruitment and training of young investigators with expertise in tuberculosis and all aspects of clinical investigation and clinical trials. Dr. Neil Schluger serves as the principal investigator for the TBTC site at Columbia University and is also the chairman of the TBTC Steering Committee and its Executive Committee. Under the proposed application, Dr. Schluger will recruit and mentor young investigators who will become the next generation of tuberculosis clinical trialists. Plans to accomplish this include: 1. provision of formal didactic instruction in tuberculosis epidemiology and control; clinical immunology; clinical research methodology and biostatistics and responsible conduct of research; 2. Attendance of trainees at tuberculosis Clinic under the direct supervision of Dr. Schluger; and 3. Participation as an investigator in the TBTC as a member of the Columbia University site, including enrolling and following trial subjects; data analysis and interpretation, attendance at the semi-annual meetings of the consortium, and design of future TBTC trials.